The House
by niklcrek
Summary: A strange story in which a kid named Josh visits his grandmother's house and strange things happen.


One fateful summer, I had to go visit my grandmother. My mother drove me the normal two hours that it takes to get to her house. My grandmother lives in the countryside, in a huge house that no 65-year-old woman should live in. The house is large, but homey. It always smells like fresh baking or other things of the sort. I have always enjoyed going to her house, But something about traveling up to the middle of nowhere during the first week of summer vacation didn't sound too good to me.

I arrived at lunchtime. I walked in to her house, with high hopes for one of my grandmother's famous turkey and mustard wraps.

"Why, hello, Josh!" Exclaimed my grandmother excitedly. "I hope that I am guessing correctly when I say that you would like a turkey wrap?"

"Yes!" I replied.

"Well, then, I think that you should go and wash up, and I will have it ready for you by the time you get back."

I started out of the kitchen when I realized something. I didn't know where the bathroom was.

"Uhh, Grandma, where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall and to the left." She pointed.

As I was walking down the hall, I had an obvious thought that anyone would have if they passed through the hall leading to the bathroom. It was huge. It had to be like a quarter mile long, or something like that.

I walked through the endless hall, and finally reached the bathroom. It was a smell room, about the size of a broom closet, if not a little bigger. I walked in, and turned on the light. It gave the room a faint orange glow. I accidentally shut the door, but I didn't think anything of it. I washed my hands, and turned the doorknob. It wouldn't budge.

I turned it again. I ended up with the same result. I started to panic. I didn't like small rooms, and I disliked being locked in one even more. I started to talk to myself.

"It's okay, Josh, don't be afraid, my hands are lust slippery from the water, I just have to wait for a bit and then I will be able to get out of here." I waited for about another five minutes, and then I started to scream.

"Grandma! Grandma! Please come and help me now, I am locked in the bathroom! HELP!" I shouted. Then I realized something bad. My grandmother is 65. She needs a hearing aid. The hallway leading to the kitchen is really, really long. She won't be able to hear me. I decided to use an alternative method. I started to ram my shoulder into the door, to see if I could break it down. I hit the door many, many times. Nothing happened. Than I started to hear noises. Rattling, clanging, and other noises of the sort. They seemed to be coming from the drain in the sink. The noises stopped after a few seconds. But, there was a new noise…trickling. I looked into the sink and saw something that I didn't like much more than being locked in here in the first place. Water was quickly filling the sink, and it was about to overflow.

The water spilled onto the floor, and I was somewhat relieved when I realized that the water would simply filter out through the crack at the bottom of the door. I watched as it passed around my feet and seep through my socks. It was deathly cold. It didn't feel like normal water at all. It felt, well, smoky. As if it weren't really there. I watched with satisfaction as it traveled over to the door. It reached the crack- but it didn't go through.

I did not like this trip to my grandmother's house. It did not turn out like I expected. I had much more thoughts like these when the water started rising in the bathroom. It seemed to be rising faster. The trickling noise was growing louder and louder. Just sat on the toilet, closed my eyes, and waited for the end to come. The water was now up to my knees, and it still rose faster then ever. But then- the best thing that could have happened to me at that moment, well, happened. I heard a knock on the door and the doorknob turned. My grandmother peered in through the doorway. I noticed some strange things:

1. The sound of water rushing was no longer there

2. The water was gone

"Joshua, your turkey and mustard wrap is ready,"

I decided not to tell my grandmother what had happened. She would not believe me. Or, she would think that I was sick and needed to give me some medicine. You would not like grandma's medicine. So, I ate the wrap and decided to watch some television. I walked, almost staggered into the family room that was about the size of the entire lower floor of my house, and sat on the couch. I was shocked. I couldn't believe what had happened to me, back in the bathroom. It all seemed like a dream. But, that wrap was really good.

Another peculiar thing happened to me while I was in the family room. The television turned on. Without me even touching the remote. The channel was channel four, Comedy Central, because I could see the logo in the bottom right and corner. But, strangely enough, the cable box on top of the television said that it was channel eight. And just as quickly as it turned on, it turned off. I had had enough for one day. I decided to go to bed.

I slept like a rock- except for one point in the night. I woke up with a start. I had been having a nightmare about water and small rooms. There was a strange light down the hall. I could see it through the door, which was part-way open. I looked outside; already I had been woken completely up. But, outside in the hallway, there was no longer a light coming from the end of the hallway- it was now coming from halfway down the steps. I faltered, but I took a step towards it. It moved farther down the steps. But when I moved backwards, towards the door of my room, it moved back up. Obviously, I was going to follow it. I was too curious about this whole house to leave such a thing go unnoticed. I moved down the stairs, and all the time the peculiar orange light moved forward, just ten feet in front of me. I followed the light through many hallways, rooms, and down stairways. Then, I came to a long corridor with a doorway at the end. The ghostly light just barely illuminated the door, and I could make out a faint glow from behind it, showing through the crack at the bottom. The door was large, and it was made out of some sort of red wood, and the doorknob was made of brass. I saw the light slowly fade from behind the door. Suddenly, as if in response to the light from behind the door fading, the light that was guiding me went out, like a candle being blown out. I was lost in total darkness.

I was completely blind. I could not see anything. I wandered around the hallway, not knowing where I was going. I could not find my way up to my room, so I went in the direction that I thought that the door was in. I hit a wall, and fell down backwards. I turned at what I thought was a ninety degree angle, and went forward again. I hit another wall. But this one had something protruding from it that buried itself into my left hip. A doorknob! I reached down and turned it. The next room was not what I expected it to be. It was my grandmother's room.

My grandmother was in bed, reading, with the ghostly orange light handing above her.

"Joshua, what are you doing here? I guess you just got lost. Happens to me all the time. It seems as if the house has a mind of its own. Corridors shift, and doors appear where they weren't there before. I'll lead you to your room."

She lead me up a massive maze of corridors and stairwells, until I got to my room. Grandmother said goodnight and went downstairs again. Before I went to bed, I found a pad of paper and a pen on my bedside table. They were not there before. The pad had something written on it, in a fairly strange handwriting:

Get Out

I took p the pad and pen and stared at the two words. They felt strange, as if they had a different meaning then just to get out. I took up the pen and wrote something of my own, right underneath the other words.

Why are you doing this to me?

I awoke again, but this time, it was exactly I hour later, as displayed on the clock. I had been hearing voices. I thought nothing of it, for this was the millionth time that something weird had happened to me on this trip to my grandmother's house. The voices were more like whispers, but I made out one word: "Interesting"

When I awoke, the first thing that I did was look at the pad of paper. The pen was gone, but there was something on the paper. I was just a jagged line, which spread across the entire paper. I was strange, just looking at a line. But, I decided to look at it later and see if I could think about it after breakfast. I traveled down the maze of corridors and stairwells once more, following the smell of chocolate ship pancakes. I met my grandmother in the huge hallway that was mentioned at the beginning.

"Joshua, you should just go and wash up, I will be right with you."

"No thanks, grandma, I already did it upstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I went in two the kitchen and started to eat the pancakes. I decided to follow my grandmother, I don't know why; I just thought that it might help me solve this strange mystery. I walked up the stairs that I saw my grandmother walk up, and heard her talking upstairs.

I found her in a room, talking to a wall.

"He keeps surviving everything. He even survived the time when you locked him in the bathroom. If that other lady hadn't butted in, he would have gotten it for sure…"

"You did fine, minion. I will have to take matters into my own hands now…" Said a deep, soothing, melodious voice. It seemed to be emanating from the wall. But that couldn't be possible, could it?

"He is behind the door. Please get him." Said the same voice.

Grandmother immediately turned around and walked over to the door. With inhuman strength, she ripped the door off of its hinges. I stared at her in horror.

"You're not my grandmother…"

"Of course not!" she said, her voice sounding much more evil. She gripped me with her left hand and raised me up to eye level. She smirked and brought me over to the wall.

"Hello, Joshua," Said the wall. "I am the house that you are in right now. I control everything in it, but, for some strange reason, I could not control you, or your grandmother. I changed her around with one of my minions, as you can see," and as the house said that, a spectacular change happened to my supposed grandmother. All of the skin dissolved and all that was left was a large piece of wood with expansions that served as arms and legs. It had piping wrapped around it, and it also had the pink insulation that you find on the ceiling in your basement.

"He put your grandmother into a room in this house, and I wish for you and your grandmother to, as I earlier put it, GET OUT!" The house screamed. The minion suddenly grabbed me and through me out of the room. I got up and started to run away.

"That is not a good idea, dear Joshua," Said the house. Its voice echoed through the hallways. "You should find your grandmother first, and then you should leave. Or I will lock the door to her room and she will die of starvation. You have ten minutes." With that, the house's voice faded away into nothing.

I started to look frantically around. I could find nothing. I ran as fast as I ever had in my life. I ran through the first three floors looking in every room that I could find. I still found nothing. Then, I found the basement door. I started, but then I went down. I heard groaning from somewhere in the pitch darkness. A light turned on, and the house spoke again.

"Absolutely outstanding job, Joshua. I enjoyed watching that. You have found your grandmother. Now, please take your things, and leave." As the house said that, my luggage appeared out of nowhere. I looked down and saw my grandmother tied up on the ground, sitting in a corner. I untied her, and promptly walked out the front door. The door closed behind us, and we waited for my mother to arrive. The house spoke once more.

"I had a fun time with you, Dorothy!" It was addressing my Grandmother. "Goodbye, Joshua!"

My mother drove up about five minutes later. She came out of the car, and walked over and kissed me.

"How was it?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied

"Susan! Is it okay if I stay with you for a while?" Asked my Grandmother, to my mother.

_**The End**_


End file.
